


Too old to love again

by Melime



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She thought she was too old to fall in love again.





	Too old to love again

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Velha demais para amar de novo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835376) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #049 - tv tropes - December/December romance

She didn’t expect to fall in love again, at her age. It was frankly annoying. Then again, all that Frankie did was annoy her, so that didn’t come as such a surprise. Or rather, it did, but she was so used to being surprised by Frankie that she barely even reacted to that. When her entire life was thrown into chaos, Frankie was the one constant she had - as odd as it seemed to think of someone like her as ‘constant’ -, providing support and comfort. She thought she was too old to love again, but Frankie loved proving her wrong.


End file.
